


On The Inside Looking Out

by MiniSnowAngel (ShadowRese)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, EXO as Chocobros, EXO as Video Game Characters, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gamer!Chanyeol, Gen, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/MiniSnowAngel
Summary: Chanyeol’s idea for a relaxing evening with a controller in his hands and his favorite game on his television can’t stand up to one thunderstorm and a power outage.  The only thing certain is that he has no idea where he is anymore, or how he’s supposed to get back home.





	On The Inside Looking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt T67: Character A was in the middle of playing an important mission of their favorite video game when the power shorts and everything goes black. When the lights turn back on, they are inside the video game they love as a level one beginner. Character A must finish the main quest to escape the game and return to their original life. 
> 
> Dear Prompter, I hope I didn't ruin this too badly!
> 
> Also, please, go by and check out the amazing accompanying art work done by my [bes girl](https://twitter.com/BesDrawing/status/1190137033718718464?s=20) !

================== LOADING

_ Anyone who has ever said the life of an idol is easy has obviously _ never been one, thinks Chanyeol as he unlocks the front door of his apartment. It’s dark inside, as he pushes his way in, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door to head straight for the shower. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love his job, or his fans. He does, very much so. In reality he cannot imagine a life other than this one. He’s got millions of people who love and support him unconditionally; he’s got a group of brothers that he’d do anything in the world for, and he gets paid to do the thing he loves most, which is to make music. 

But sometimes, he does wonder what it would be like to just be a regular person, to be able to go to the store without being recognized or followed. No one special, or important, just plain old Park Chanyeol. Then again, would he have this amazing place to live if he weren’t this iteration of himself? Would he have the huge flat screen, or the PS Pro sitting there next to it? 

These are all the things he’s thinking to himself as he hums a tune he’s sure will turn into a B-side track in the near future. He’s showered, and changed into the oldest, most comfortable pair of sweats he owns, and is pulling a cushion down onto the floor, a pot of steaming ramen sitting on the table in front of him. As he eats, he shuffles through his game catalog, pondering what to play. 

Now that he’s showered, he’s feeling wide awake again. He had decided he could either work, or play a game to take his mind off the stress of the past week. Not surprisingly, gaming won out. Finally, he settles on one of his favorite games of the past few years, Final Fantasy XV. He had fallen in love with the game from the first moment he played it. The storyline, the characters, their struggle, how the young men in it had managed to remain strong together through everything, it all resonated with him on a deep level. 

He starts it up just as the first raindrops begin to patter against the windowpane, the first opening sequence playing, Chanyeol’s brain on autopilot at this point. A few minutes later and Noctis has just bid goodbye to his father, King Regis, Chanyeol growing misty eyed as Florence Welch belts out the chorus of ‘Stand By Me’. He sings softly along with her as he stirs up his ramen, “And darlin’, darlin’, stand by me…” 

Outside the glass, a bright flash of lightning splits the night sky, a white purple electricity bolt as close as he’s ever seen it. A nanosecond later the thunder booms almost directly above his head, and the room is plunged into darkness, startling him into knocking over the pot of cooling broth. 

Cursing loudly, Chanyeol jumps up, but his foot catches on the pillow resting in his lap. He knows he’s going to hit the ground, and he’s trying in vain to stop it. He manages to twist his body around and takes a step backwards, sure he’s regained his footing, only to knock his heel against one of the low table’s short legs. He loses his battle with gravity at that point, the back of his skull colliding with the hard wooden floor, teeth clacking together, vision spinning violently as he loses consciousness, his last thought hoping the power outage didn’t damage his new game plus save, because that would really suck.

================== LOADING

Is it the heat that wakes Chanyeol up, or is it the smell of meat cooking on the grill? Either way, one minute he’s dead to the world, and the next, his mouth is watering, and sweat beads at the edge of his hairline, the curls growing more damp by the second. 

Reluctant to open his eyes, he allows himself to slowly come back to consciousness. He considers snuggling further into the cushions of his couch and attempting to go back to sleep, but he’s hungry. It’s been hours since he last ate, and he spilled his ramen all over his living room floor last night before he even got the chance to enjoy it.

When his stomach starts rumbling in earnest, Chanyeol knows any further attempts at trying to remain sleeping will be an exercise in futility. At least he’s off today; there’s no studio or soundboard waiting for him, no practice room he has a date with. Just himself, his couch, and his game.

_ Wait… his game? His couch? _ Chanyeol remembers now, tripping, falling, his large frame becoming intimately acquainted with his living room floor. The terror begins to creep in when he realizes he is not actually curled up on his couch, because these cushions are leather, while his are definitely of the fabric upholstered variety.

Brown eyes opening warily, the first thing Chanyeol registers is that he is in a car, and a rather fancy one at that, judging from the space he has, not to mention the quality of the leather and the stitching on the seats. There’s a book on the floor, with fancy, gold script against a deep green background, and a bookmark poking out of the top of it. He tries to take in any other details, but the car is immaculately kept, no trash, or papers, not even a coffee cup left in the holder.

The second piece of information his brain processes is that while this vehicle is clearly not moving, the sound of car tires against pavement is quite prevalent, which tells him the road is close. Combined with the fact that he doesn’t seem to be restrained in any way means that if necessary, a quick escape is more than possible. Chanyeol is tall, and his legs are long, so as long as he can keep himself from falling again, he’s got a decent chance at outrunning his kidnappers and making it to the road to flag down help.

Knowing all of this, then, why is he still so afraid to move? Logically, while Chanyeol knows that hiding in the backseat of some stranger’s admittedly large and comfortable automobile is not a viably sustainable option, he cannot bring himself to make his presence known. 

“Hey, I thought there were only four of you. Where’d this one come from?”

Relief washes over Chanyeol like a cooling spring shower. He knows that deep voice. “Kyungsoo-yah?” He opens his eyes to see his dongsaeng in profile, addressing some unseen person, the likely owner of the vehicle he’s currently occupying.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Sehun-ah!” At the sound of this new voice, Chanyeol bolts upright, top half of his body popping up out of the backseat like a jack in the box toy in an over-eager child’s hands.

He’s met with stares from five people he’s known forever, all wearing looks ranging from mildly confused to open hostility.

“Guys? What kind of joke is this? Whatever it is, it’s not funny, ok?” He’s upset, and embarrassed, even though his friends have no idea how close the panic had come to overtaking him. He is also too relieved to take note of the other’s strange appearances at first. Jongin’s blond hair, the scar on Minseok’s face. 

“Jumyeon-hyung, where the hell is this place? Are we filming something out here?” Looking around carefully now, little things are beginning to jump out at him. The car is parked at an old gas pump, and there is a rundown looking covenience store just beyond where his members are standing. 

From the open door, the aroma of freshly cooked meat wafts his way. Stomach growling, Chanyeol does not wait for a response, but instead clambers out of the vehicle and begins stalking towards the enticing scent. 

“Sehun-ah, I’ve paid for you twice in the last week and I don’t have my wallet. Come buy me lunch for once.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Sehun is frowning, eyebrows drawn tightly together, and arms folded across his chest. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol never makes it to Sehun’s side. “Hey, hold up, Stringbean.” Minseok steps in front of the rest, small hand pressing forcefully against Chanyeol’s chest. Physically, he’s looking up at Chanyeol, but somehow still manages to make himself seem like the taller of the two.

“String… string bean? Minseok-hyung…” The tall man is pouting unconsciously, cheeks puffing out in hurt.

“I said, ‘Hold up.’” Chanyeol feels himself being shoved backwards, the backs of his thighs colliding with the all too familiar black car behind him. He’s only just beginning to regain his balance when his knees give out on him. 

Minseok is waving his hand behind himself, and with a shimmer of electric blue light, there is suddenly a huge sword in his hand. It’s almost comical, how large the sword is in comparison to Minseok’s small frame, but the older man has no trouble hefting it to rest on one shoulder as he glares at Chanyeol in obvious distrust.

He’s sure Minseok is about to cleave him in two with that evil looking piece of hardware. His brain is stuck on a loading screen, progress bar at a dead halt, and all he can do is stare back stupidly. 

It’s Junmyeon who comes to his rescue, as he often does, even though there is no hint of recognition in his soft brown eyes.

“Hyung, let’s give the boy a chance to explain. After all, he doesn’t look dangerous, and he appears to be all alone. I’m sure between the four of us, he poses no threat.”

“Five,” says Kyungsoo in a low voice.

“Pardon?”

“Five. You said four, but there’s five of us here.” Kyungsoo has produced a heavy, grease stained wrench from his belt, and is wielding it as a mace in Chanyeol’s general direction. 

“Yes, fine. Five of us,” Junmyeon amends himself, his tone conveying only the slightest bit of irritation at being corrected. “Now, young man, who are you? How did you come to be in the Regalia, and more importantly, how do you know who we are?” 

“I, well, I don’t. Not really.” Chanyeol is panicking, pinching his wrist in an attempt to wake himself up from this deranged nightmare. 

“Hey, are you okay? Are you ill?” Jongin drifts over to him, reaching out to rub at Chanyeol’s shoulder reassuringly. 

Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to take a step forward, hesitates, then steps backwards, his fingers tightening around the handle of his makeshift weapon. Jongin follows Chanyeol’s line of sight back to Kyungsoo, then turns and smiles brightly. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s not going to hurt you. None of us are.” He glances at Minseok as he says this, who turns to avoid the younger man’s gaze. “Why don’t you tell us your name?”

“I think you’re right. I’m not feeling so good. Must’ve hit my head when I fell. This isn’t happening; I’m still dreaming, out cold on my living room floor… that must be it.” Chanyeol stumbles off to his right, hands coming up to cradle either side of his head. Breathing is becoming more difficult. 

His eyes land on the yellow, public phone at the edge of the road, and he makes straight for it. He’ll use it to call for help, the police, an ambulance, anybody. Anything to get him away from this terrible, waking nightmare.

“Hey!” Jongin is shouting after him. “I don’t think you should be calling for a chocobo in your condition! You can’t ride like this.”

“Hello? Hello? 119? This is an emergency!” Chanyeol is wheezing into the phone, fingers clutching the handset tight enough to hear the cheap plastic groan. 

“Wiz Chocobo Post. How many birds, and under what name, please?”

“Choco- what? I need help…” His eyes are going wild as it starts to sink in. Hammerhead Station, the Regalia, his game. Oh fuck, he’s going to throw up. Or maybe die. Perhaps both. 

The phone falls from his hand as he starts to turn back around. He doesn’t realize he’s falling until he hears Kyungsoo calling out a warning. Out of his peripheral vision, he can see Sehun touch his temple and then flick his arm out hurriedly, lips forming words the taller man can no longer hear.

Chanyeol can’t feel anyone carrying him, no hands holding him. He’s being cradled gently by the air, arms and legs swaying slowly as he’s lowered into the backseat once more. The clouds above his head are spinning wildly, making it hard to focus on anything other than the warm leather beneath him. Chanyeol closes his eyes until the feeling passes.

He wakes what feels like hours later, but in reality has only been a few minutes. Hushed voices float in his direction, carried by the hot desert breeze.

“- has that nasty bump on his head, though. He could be telling the truth.”

“Why don’t we just ask him when he comes to? I mean, wouldn’t that be easiest?” _ Jongin _ . 

_ Okay, I’ll play along _ . Chanyeol decides his best choice is to go with the flow. If this is a dream, he’ll eventually wake up, and if he’s going crazy, well, ok. He doesn’t want to think too much about the implications of that one. If these… _ people  _ are playing some sick prank on him, that’s fine too. First opportunity he finds, he’ll be getting out of here, and no one is going to stop him. 

  
  


================== LOADING

“So you’re telling us you’re a hunter?” Chanyeol is not used to Minseok being so cross with him, that sort of treatment usually being reserved for Baekhyun. Distantly, he does wonder where the rest of his friends are, and why they’re absent from this strange reality he’s found himself in. Only at the moment, that doesn’t seem to be the most pressing issue. 

“I picked up a mark, and was tracking it through the hills. Something big found me though, knocked me out cold. Guess I should just be thankful I’m not dead.”

Jongin has an arm draped around Sehun’s shoulders, the two of them sharing a secret look of the kind only best friends can understand. Nodding to one another, Sehun digs Jongin in the ribs with his elbow, to which Jongin responds with a shove. The camaraderie makes Chanyeol’s heart ache.

“Chanyeol? Can I call you Chanyeol? Why not ride with us to Lestallum?” 

“Sehun, wait just a minute!”

Minseok doesn’t even get to finish his protest. 

“That, Highness, is an excellent idea. Minseok-hyung, would you be so kind as to get word to Jongdae, and inform him of one more guest?” Junmyeon smiles pleasantly at the oldest member of the group.

“Why me? He’s your little brother…”

“Yes, but you and he have grown quite close lately, and I’m sure he’d be thrilled to hear from you personally.” Junmyeon winks back at the others, while Minseok moves off to make a quick call in private. 

There’s a lot that still doesn’t add up, too many little details that are very different from Chanyeol’s experience. None of that seems to matter though when he is pulled over to the tiny plastic table outside the nearby parked caravan, Jongin passing him his phone so Chanyeol and Sehun can play a round of ‘King’s Knight’ against each other. 

  
  
  


================== LOADING

The morning dawns bright and beautiful, the sun painting the sky in swathes of shimmering pinks and gold. Huge, marshmallow soft clouds hang lazily above their heads, offering a respite from the heat. 

Junmyeon has gone off to settle accounts with Kyungsoo, who sends them off with a box full of prepared meals and bottles of milk. He refuses to look at them, insisting it was all going to disposed of soon anyway. 

Before they depart, the young mechanic makes it a point to extract a promise that they won’t let Jongin drive the Regalia again. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Jongin-ah, but this is the fourth time you’ve off the road in the last month. I don’t really care about the car, but you’re not a machine, you can’t be fixed so easily.”

Jongin turns away at that, looking absolutely mortified, and disappears shortly thereafter. 

After the repair bill is paid, though, funds are running low. If they want to make it the city, they’ll need to pick up a few odd jobs around the area. Chanyeol is delighted to tag along, even if it means sitting in the back of the Regalia, and sleeping at campsites instead of a rented room or caravan. 

He finds it so easy to fall into a routine with these men, the jokes and ribbing coming naturally. Their days are spent running errands, and making deliveries. Sometimes they find themselves rewarded with supplies, like food or weapon parts. Once, they’re lucky enough to receive a stash of health restoring potions, and Chanyeol holds the the ornately designed, glass ampoules reverently, the liquid inside glowing the same gorgeous shade of blue as the magic that provides them with their weapons. 

At night, they gather around the warm fire, watching as sometimes Minseok trains Sehun. It’s thrilling to get to see this up close, and Chanyeol is in awe watching them go head to head. Sehun is good, really good, but he’s no match for Minseok who darts and rolls with such precision. He is both fast and powerful; it’s obvious to see why he was chosen as the Prince’s bodyguard for this trip. 

It’s after a week has passed that the group hears of a bounty that will pay their way not only to Lestallum and Jongdae, but perhaps even all the way to Sanatus.

“It’s going to be dangerous, guys. You will all have to be ready for anything , no distractions. This coeurl has already taken out a couple of hunters in the area.” Minseok is dead serious judging from his expression.

“Hyung, this should be a piece of cake. Chanyeollie is a hunter, too, right Yeol? We can do this. The sooner we make some gil, the sooner we can meet up with Yixing, and make the alliance formal. Our kingdoms need to stand together if we have any hope of beating back Rubrum.”

“If our guest would be willing to lend us a hand on this hunt, then I say we give it a go.”

Chanyeol can’t say no to Junmyeon when he asks so nicely. Besides, he’s hunted hundreds of times in this game before and only died a handful of times. “Yeah, let’s do this,” he replies with a devilish grin.  _ This is going to be fun! _

  
  


================== LOADING

  
  


Junmyeon shouts and charges at the beast, twin daggers blinking out of existence with a flick of his wrist, a gleaming trident as tall as the man himself taking its place. Chanyeol can see the magic flickering along the weapon’s length and around Junmyeon’s form, eyes wide in anticipation for what he knows comes next. 

Lifting the trident high above his head, Junmyeon takes a running jump into the air, his powerful leg muscles propelling him upwards.With both hands, he spins his weapon, aims the points down, and shoots a massive jet of water from the end of it and straight towards the coeurl, which is completely taken by surprise. The ends of its whiskers had just begun to glow and crackle with electricity, and the water attack is perfectly timed to do the maximum amount of damage. The creature goes rigid as the current runs through its body, nerves short circuiting like a cell phone being dropped in a hand sink, and it falls to the side, still twitching. 

Gracefully, Junmyeon lands on the ground near the beast, hands elegantly patting himself down, straightening out a few stray wrinkles in his otherwise immaculate appearance. His weapon has already been waved away, daggers taking its place, and he takes a cautious step towards their bounty, intending to assure himself the creature is dead before slicing off the whiskers as proof of their successful hunt. 

“What the fuck was that? What happened to ‘Sagefire’?” Chanyeol is staring with an offended look on his face, as everything he knows about Ignis, or Junmyeon,  _ whoever,  _ is called into question. 

Because of Chanyeol’s outburst, Junmyeon doesn’t see the coeurl as it opens one eye, lip curling over sharp teeth with intent to kill. He’s facing Chanyeol, head tilted quizzically, a bemused smile on his pretty face. “I’m sorry, sagefire?”

“Since when can you do that? Fuck, this would have been so useful in game! Do you know how many enemies are resistant to your fire skill?” Chanyeol is shaking his head and waving his arms, looking for all intents and purposes like a madman. 

“I’m afraid I don’t comprehend exactly what-”

Junmyeon’s thought remains unfinished, cut off by Minseok’s cry of alarm. “Jun, move!”

Only trust and affinity borne out of years of training together save Junmyeon’s life, as he drops and rolls quickly to his left at the sound of his best friend’s warning. Minseok’s formidable broadsword slices through the exact spot Junmyeon has just vacated, embedding itself into the neck of the monster that had been attempting to rise behind him. With a gurgling, choking roar, the creature crashes back to the ground, legs thrashing once, twice, before finally shuddering violently and then going still. 

In a gust of cold wind, Sehun whips by Chanyeol, and his chamberlain, who is still crouched on the hard, dusty ground. His engine blade is drawn and pointed at the coeurl, but it’s obvious this time that it’s now dead, having drawn it’s last breath. “Nice aim, Minseok-hyung,” Sehun calls back with a smirk that dies on his face as he turns to look at his bodyguard.

Minseok looks positively murderous, small body practically vibrating with barely held back rage. He’s stalking towards Chanyeol, calling his weapon back into his hand with a couple of flicks of his wrist. He holds it out in front of himself, pointing it directly at Chanyeol’s chest from a few meters away. 

Even in his panic, the taller male has time to marvel at the fact that Minseok, small in stature as he is, is able to hold such a weight with only one hand and not have it tumble from his grasp. Unconsciously, he takes a step backwards, and looks around for anything to place between himself and the livid man walking towards him.

Just as he is sure this will be game over for him, Junmyeon steps into Minseok’s path. The shorter of the two blinks in surprise, before huffing out a sigh of annoyance. 

“Minseok, it’s fine. See? No harm done. Still breathing. You won’t e rid of me that easily.”

“Junmyeon, he could have gotten you killed! Do you realize what that would do to Jongdae?” Minseok is right in Junmyeon’s face, sweet kitten face twisted into an angry snarl. He rounds on Chanyeol, who shrinks back against the nearest boulder. 

“What the hell is the matter with you? I thought you said you had done this before! That you were a Hunter? You should know better than to distract a man when he’s fighting a giant fucking couerl beast! Are you trying to get my best friend killed, or are you just incompetent?”

Sehun takes the opportunity to shut off the magic that flows from him to stow away Minseok’s sword. He’s pretty sure Minseok would never actually use that weapon to hurt another human being, but he also doesn’t think he’s ever seen Minseok this angry before. 

“I’m sorry, I really am! I didn’t mean to… and I swear I have hunted before, just not like this. And it’s not my fault everything is all backwards here! Where I come from, his power is fire, not fucking water!”

Minseok’s eyes narrow, while both Sehun and Jongin look on in puzzled silence. “Oh I see, now. You aren’t an idiot, just an Astrals-damned lunatic! Backwards? Fire?”

Directing his gaze at Sehun, he points an accusatory finger. “I told YOU we shouldn’t have brought him with us. I told you he was fucking dangerous. But no, Exos forbid His Highness actually listen to his head of fucking security!”

“Hyung, I don’t remember you saying he was dangerous, exactly. I think you said something along the lines of, ‘He could be an assassin, sent here by the Empire, waiting to kill you the first chance he gets.”

Minseok’s mouth closes promptly, pretty, white teeth clicking together behind his cupid’s bow lips.

Sehun presses his advantage, sending a sly smile Chanyeol’s way. “All I’m saying is, if he wanted me dead, he could have killed me already a dozen times. The day Kyungsoo-hyung found him in the backseat, I’d been leaning against the car door for ten minutes while you and Junmyeon chatted away by the coffee dispenser. Or when I was napping inside the caravan, and Jongin was supposed to be watching him but was off making googly eyes at Soo instead.”

Jongin gasps, ears turning a lovely shade of rose. “Didn’t think I knew about that one, huh?” Sehun is smirking in his best friend’s direction.

“I’m sorry!” Jongin shouts guiltily. “I couldn’t help myself! He’s just so pretty. His eyes are so round, and when he smiles, it’s like-”

“Jongin-ah, shut it,” Minseok snaps. “We all know about your hopeless crush on Kyungsoo.”

“It is not hopeless,” Jongin cries indignantly.

“We don’t give a shit! We are talking about this… this  _ person _ right here, who may be a spy, or an assassin, or both!”

“Minseok-hyung, stop it. I don’t think he’s either of those things, and neither do you. He made a mistake, he apologized. That’s it. You’re not even really mad at him. You’re mad at Junmyeon-hyung, and at yourself for getting complacent. But you and I both know Chanyeol didn’t do anything wrong.”

“How can you say that?” The Shield is shouting in earnest now. “He distracted Jun before we could be sure that thing was truly finished. Whether that was on purpose or not-”

“Can you all please stop talking about me as though I’m not standing right here?” 

At the outburst, everyone turns to face Chanyeol. The tall man is standing rigidly, barely concealed tears glistening in his eyes, hands balled into fists at his side. He’s shaking, and he looks like he might be sick at any moment. He’d thought he was okay with all of this, that he was adjusting well, but obviously he’d overestimated his situation. 

“It’s not my fault. I swear, I didn’t mean to put anyone in danger. Everything is just so confusing here. It’s like, I know this story, but at the same time, I don’t. And all of you, I know you all too, but you’re different. You’re two different people, and I don’t know which version of you is the right one, or if there even is a right one!”

“Oh hey now, hey Chanyeol. It’s ok. Please, don’t get upset. We’re sorry, Minseok-hyung is sorry too, aren’t you?” Jongin is rubbing gentle, soothing circles against Chanyeol’s broad back, kind face turned to look at Minseok pleadingly. “Right?”

“Uh, um, yeah, I guess…”

“See, it’s fine. No one’s mad anymore. Come on, sit with me. Breathe.” Jongin plants himself on the ground, crossing his long legs, and pulls Chanyeol down beside him. 

Chanyeol can feel the hysteria that had been rising begin to bleed away. Sometime while Jongin was attempting to comfort him, the tears have started to slip free, and he raises his fists to rub them away. Sniffling, he hides his pained face behind his hands, and starts to cry. “I’m sorry, I really am. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt any of you. I’m just lost, and confused, and really fucking scared. I wanna go back home, but I have no idea how to get there.”

Junmyeon rubs at his chin as he approaches the two younger men. Pondering for a moment, he crouches down in front of the two of them, elbows resting on his knees. “Yes, you mentioned that before, back at Hammerhead. Where exactly is home for you?’

Shaking his head sadly, Chanyeol mutters, You’d never believe me if I told you.”

“Try us,” Junmyeon coaxes reassuringly.

While he’s still so unsure, Chanyeol thinks back to what he knows of his friends in real life, and what he knows of their counterparts in this… he can’t think of this place as a game anymore. In this world, this life. Yes, there are differences, but fundamentally, these are the same men he’s grown up with, the ones he’s come to love and respect and trust. He takes one deep, shuddering breath, wipes his face once more, and begins to speak. 

  
  


================== LOADING

Silence settles over the group when Chanyeol finally finishes his tale. He’s exhausted, but it’s a good kind of tired. His eyes are drooping and his breathing is deep and even. 

“So, you’re saying that you’re from another… universe? Some alternate reality where we are all…?” Junmyeon cannot bring himself to say it. It’s fairly obvious that the man sees the idea of any of them singing and dancing for a living as quite ridiculous. 

Chanyeol should have known this would be a huge mistake. They do not believe him, and he can’t say he blames them. Now the only question is what they are going to do to him. Will they simply leave him behind, or do something worse to him?

“I believe you.”

Certain that he is hearing incorrectly, Chanyeol’s head shoots up to glance at the man who is speaking.

Jongin is gazing at him with sincerity in his brown eyes. “I’m being truthful, I believe you, Chanyeol. And I think you all should, too.” He says this while turning to look at his companions, one by one. “First of all, why would he make up such an elaborate lie? And secondly, even if he isn’t from Ventos, if he’s from… someplace else, why does that have to be a bad thing? Does it automatically make him an enemy?”

Chanyeol catches Jongin nervously twisting the cloth bracelet round and round his wrist as he gives his speech. The gears in his brain start to turn, and there’s something important here, but right now he’s so very tired, and his mind can’t quite keep up.

“Ok, that’s good enough for me.” 

“Sehun, you can’t seriously-”

“Hyung, I know it’s your job to watch out for us all. But I trust Jongin. He’s always been a great judge of character, and if he believes in Chanyeol, then I do, too. End of discussion.”

Minseok looks like he wants to continue arguing, but Junmyeon places his hand on the older man’s shoulder to get his attention. A look passes between the two, a heartbeat, two, and then Minseok sighs heavily. “Fine. I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, string bean.”

Junmyeon smiles. “Yes, well, as touching as this whole display is, it’s going to be dark soon. I suggest we find a campsite and eat before turning in. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He turns and walks back to the body of the coeurl, deftly slicing off the whiskers, and tucking them away in a hidden pocket somewhere, all while ignoring Sehun’s whines about wanting to sleep in a real bed for a change.

================== LOADING

Time passes in the blink of an Astral’s eye, but Chanyeol is no closer to finding his way back home. After his emotional outburst, he had expected them to treat him differently. Part of him had even gone to sleep that night sure that when he woke the next morning, they’d all be gone. 

The group does not abandon him, however. His honesty, it seems, only serves to bring them closer together. Junmyeon is full of questions about Chanyeol’s home world, which he is eager to answer. Everyone laughs whenever he mentions what amazing dancers Jongin, Sehun and Minseok are.

“You and I aren’t quite on their level,” Chanyeol jokes with Junmyeon, much to the others’ entertainment. He teaches them the lyrics to a few of their songs, instantly regretting it every time the youngest pair bursts out singing Ko Ko Bop which they take to doing at the end of every successful hunt.

By the time they pull into Lestallum, Chanyeol has come to care just as much for these iterations of his friends as the ones back home. He still wants more than anything to wake up on his own living room floor, and he wonders everyday if his members are worried about him, if they’re looking for him. But until he can find the solution, he’s more than happy to be considered a part of this special group of men. 

The week they spend in the city is bittersweet. Though no one will say it, they can all feel this is the point of no turning back. It’s in the way their smiles sometimes don’t reach their eyes, in the fact that Minseok spends almost every waking moment with Jongdae, who they have decided to keep the secret of Chanyeol’s origin from. 

Seeing them together though, fills Chanyeol’s heart with warmth; he’s always thought those two should stop dancing around and admit they have feelings for one another. It’s nice to see these versions of his friends are not quite as romantically stunted as their doppelgängers. 

There is also much talk of Yixing, which causes Chanyeol more pain than he cares to admit. He is almost certain he knows what waits for them all in Sanatus, and it’s not good. Nightmares become a regular occurrence for him, and more than once, he wakes to Junmyeon holding him in the bed they have been forced to share, warm hands smoothing down his curls, and a softly hummed tune lulling him back to sleep. 

On the morning they are set to depart, Chanyeol is determined to stay in bed as long as he can. No one knows what their lodgings will be like once they cross the ocean, or if they will find Yixing right away.

Jongdae’s spies had reported a large Imperial presence in Sanatus, noting that Yixing is rarely seen traveling without an escort. Though Yixing’s homeland had never been officially annexed by the Empire, they nevertheless have maintained bases in the area, under the guise of keeping the peace and providing protection for the young Prince. Once Ventos and Sanatus sign the pact however, there will no longer be a reason for the Emperor to maintain his troops there. 

It’s highly likely the Empire is plotting something to keep the treaty from being realized and this is what has Chanyeol and the others worried the morning they must continue on their journey. 

Determined to commit this time and place to memory, Chanyeol takes his time getting ready. He packs his few meager belongings into his bedroll; the black jacket Sehun had gifted him from his own wardrobe, the pictures Jongin has taken of them at every rest stop along the way, the cheesy romance novel Minseok had purchased for him at the second hand store in the city square, and the health potions Junmyeon had handed over after their last skirmish with the Imperial MT units, insisting Chanyeol have a way to heal himself in case one of them couldn’t make it to him in time. 

Looking around at the room, he takes in the small things, the carvings on the bedpost, the way the sun shines in through the open window, the smell of the market stalls drifting up to tempt him into buying just one more spicy meat skewer, even though he’s still full to bursting from last night’s feast. 

He takes his time walking down to the docks, where the skiff they’ll ride across the water waits for them. When he gets there, he notices everyone standing around tensely, while Jongdae shouts Junmyeon down in the corner.

“Why does he get to go with you, and I don’t?” The younger Kim brother jerks his thumb angrily in Chanyeol’s general vicinity. “He’s just some random hunter, no offense, but I’ve got more at stake here!” 

“Jongdae-yah, it’s precisely because he is a hunter and an outside party that we’ve agreed to let him accompany us. Minseok and I already have enough on our plates without needing to worry over you, too. Please try and understand.”

“You’re treating me like a child, when I’m older than both Sehun and Jongin. I can take care of myself, and I can watch your back. Both of you.”

Chanyeol understands where Jongdae is coming from. He himself had been sick with worry that the group would not want him to follow them to meet with Yixing. When Sehun had come to him a few nights past, and haltingly requested that Chanyeol consider continuing on with them a little further, the taller man had jumped up and pulled the Prince into a crushing hug. 

Knowing his inclusion in the travelling party is a sore spot forJongdae, Chanyeol feels compelled to speak up. “Jongdae, there are things the rest have kept from you at my request, but I need to meet with Prince Yixing. Sehun told me he is the Oracle, and that he can help me find what I am looking for.”  _ A way home.  _

Before Jongdae can start putting two and two together, Minseok approaches cautiously. There is no pretense, no attempt at hiding the nature of the relationship when he pulls a rigid Jongdae to his chest. “Dae, please. You know I would give anything to be able to stay behind with you. But I am duty bound, and so is Jun. I need you here, where I know you’re safe. And what you’re doing here is important work, you’ve been able to get so much valuable intel on the enemy. I swear to you, I’ll come back. By the Astrals, I swear it.”

Reluctantly, the younger Kim acquiesces. They all say their goodbyes, even Kyungsoo, who had journeyed all the way from Hammerhead Station on the pretense of checking out the boat they had managed to procure. The young mechanic deems the boat passes inspection, all while grumbling about how he would have liked more time to check out every one of the engine’s components. 

Before the party boards, he takes Jongin aside to gift him with a carefully wrapped parcel of handmade cream croquettes, which just so happen to be the young sharpshooter’s favorite dish. Kyungsoo tugs a beaming Jongin down, and presses a soft kiss to the taller’s cheek, but not before Sehun can snap a quick shot with Jongin’s precious camera. The blond young man can’t even be bothered to be upset with his best friend, and he climbs up the ramp to the skiff in a daze.

Chanyeol stands with the others at the aft, and waves goodbye to the group remaining behind. And if there are droplets of water on any of their faces, they will all swear it’s the spray of the sea as the boat speeds them along towards the uncertain future. 

  
  


================== LOADING

  
  


Yixing looks beautiful and majestic where he stands at the edge of the Pier. Chanyeol watches in awe as he spins on the platform, the orb that sits in its place atop his staff glowing from within. It’s the first glimpse he’s been able to get of the man who shares Lay’s face, but even from such a distance, it’s easy to see this version of Yixing shares his grace and balance. 

Dressed in fine, purple and white robes, Yixing dances to ask the Astrals to bless the pact between his nation, and Ventos, Sehun’s kingdom. It seems the whole of the capital has gathered to watch the spectacle, and Chanyeol and Jongin are lucky they are tall, finding a place at the back of the crowd to view the festivities. 

“He’s beautiful,” Jongin marvels.

“I’ll be sure to tell Kyungsoo you said that,” Chanyeol snickers. 

“No! Don’t do that! Besides, my Soo is more beautiful. Still though, I can’t wait to meet this Prince. He’s Sehun’s oldest friend, besides me. It’s a long story, but in fact, he’s the reason Se and I became friends in the first place.”

Chanyeol knows this one, but he won’t burst Jongin’s bubble by telling him that. Glancing to the side to look at his friend, Chanyeol misses the moment Yixing goes down. 

He hears the shot though, a loud crack clear as the clap of thunder that brought him here. His heart stills in his chest, blood freezing in his veins. Wild, frantic eyes dash back to the raised platform, but Yixing is nowhere to be seen. Wherever Sehun is, he must have heard it as well, because Chanyeol feels the flood of magic wash over him. He’s released their weapons, Jongin’s guns, and the hand-me-down sword he’d gifted Chanyeol weeks ago. There’s no doubt that on the other side of the pier, Junmyeon and Minseok are now armed as well. 

“Chanyeol! Try and get to the others. I’m going to find Sehun!” Jongin tosses Chanyeol his ringing cell phone before he rushes into the crowd, pushing and shoving his way through a wall of bodies.

“Hello?”

“Chanyeol? Where’s Jongin?”

“Looking for Sehun. Junmyeon-hyung, where are you?”

“I’m headed for Yixing. Stay where you are, Minseok will gather the other two and come for you. We have to get you all out of the city.”

No. If Junmyeon goes for Yixing alone something awful is going to happen to him. He doesn’t know how it happens, only that it does. And after that, things will never be the same again. 

“Hyung, wait for me. I’m moving towards the platform now, I’ll meet you there.” Chanyeol is panting from overexertion, palm sweaty and slick from gripping the phone so tightly. He isn’t sure if the roaring in his ears is an actual, audible sound, or just the feeling of the world collapsing around him. 

“No, it’s our job to keep Sehun safe! It may already be too late for Yixing, but I have to…” Static crackles in Chanyeol’s ear.

“Hello? Hyung? Junmyeon!”

He is still screaming Junmyeon’s name when the pier explodes ahead of him, sending chunks of wood and stone raining down over his head. 

  
  


================== LOADING

It seems like a hundred years have passed since that day by the waterside, but it’s only been a few days. When Chanyeol wakes, his first thought is of Yixing. It’s his name that is ripped from the tall man’s lips as he comes to, the bone deep pain of having lost a true friend before they even had a chance to meet and embrace. 

The second thought he has is for Junmyeon. The longer he stays in this world, the fuzzier the details grow in his mind, but Chanyeol knows for certain what it is his leader has lost. 

Opening his eyes, he notes that he is alone in the cold, austere room. The heavy curtains are tied back to allow the sunlight in, and Chanyeol focuses on how blue and clear the sky is outside. It’s a beautiful day, so incongruous with the dark mood in his heart. 

The wooden floor is cold beneath his bare feet, but he pays it no mind as he makes his way across the room. He stops briefly at the door, his large hand closing around the door handle. Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath, feeling himself slowly coming back to life after days of being unconscious. Slowly, he turns the handle and pushes the door outward. 

The hallway outside his room is covered in a thick, plush runner of the same purplish color as Yixing’s ceremonial robes. Intricately carved leaves decorate the crown molding that runs along the walls, and the edges of the wide windowsills. 

He knocks on the first door he comes across, and is glad to hear Minseok’s voice respond.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Chanyeol.”

“You can come in, it’s fine.”

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greets him upon entering that room. Junmyeon sits in a large armchair near the bed, wavy hair hanging down around his face. His left eye and cheek are a mess of burned, scarred tissue, and his right eye stares unseeing at the spot where Chanyeol is standing. 

It takes everything Chanyeol has in him not to be sick right then and there. He turns to the window where Minseok stands silent guard, and then looks once more at Junmyeon.

It’s not that Junmyeon disgusts him now, he still finds him as beautiful as the day they met. What kills Chanyeol is that he should have known this was going to happen! He should have prevented this! Right now, they should be celebrating the signing of the treaty, laughing and dancing with Yixing in the grand ballroom of the palace. 

“Yixing?” Chanyeol asks, even though he knows the answer already. 

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. He… we lost him.”

“So, that’s it then? The Empire wins?”

“If His Highness doesn’t come to a decision soon, then yes.” Minseok faces them with an icy cold glare. “My duty is to follow Sehun wherever he goes, to protect him until my dying breath. But I can’t make him fight. If he wants to go home and spend the rest of his days running and hiding from MT’s, then so be it.”

They fall silent soon after that, both Chanyeol and Minseok blaming themselves for Junmyeon’s loss of sight, and for Yixing’s death. The air is oppressive, weighing the trio down even further. 

It’s hours later that Sehun and Jongin come to them, their usual youthful exuberance replaced by a somber maturity forced upon them by the current circumstances. It breaks Chanyeol’s heart that Jongin’s smile is lost, and that Sehun’s snarky attitude is all but vanished completely. 

His chest fills with pride though, when Sehun announces his plan to continue on to Rubrum. Their last hope lies deep within the heart of Zegnatus Keep, the Emperor’s seat of power. A crystal, the Dawn shard, stolen away from Ventos during the battle in which Sehun’s father was killed. If they can get Sehun to the crystal, only he, as the last of the Royal bloodline, can use it to beg the help of the Astrals in their last stand against Rubrum’s forces.

“The assassin was captured and sent back to Jongdae’s network in Lestallum. He confessed freely, and even provided evidence of the Emperor’s complicity in the plot.”

“But, I cannot do this without you all. I hate to ask this, but will you all follow me just a little bit further?”

“I would have come with you even if you hadn’t asked.” Minseok wears a humorless grin that promises blood.

“Ever at your side,” Jongin whispers as he squares his shoulders and places his fist over his heart.

“I don’t know if you mean to include me, but my answer is yes.” Chanyeol can’t even be sure which is the real world and which is the dream world anymore, but he knows he would follow and protect these men in any universe. 

Junmyeon clears his throat. “Excellent, Highness. When do we depart?”

All at once, the room is filled with voices arguing with one another. Sehun is adamant that Junmyeon be allowed to make his own decisions, while Minseok is of the firm opinion that their strategist cannot continue on the journey in his present condition. Desperately, Jongin begs them to remain calm and rational, his distaste for conflict evident in his pleading tone. 

“Minseok!” Junmyeon raises his voice over the din. “While I appreciate your concern for my well-being, I have no intention of remaining behind.”

“You know this is about more than just what you want! Or even what His Highness wants!” Minseok pounds his fist on the heavy desk. 

“Yeah, it’s about your precious Jongdae, isn’t it? He’ll never forgive you if something happens to Junmyeon-hyung.” Sehun’s tone is scathing as he shouts back at Minseok. 

“Don’t you dare bring him into this. And in case you haven’t noticed, something has already happened to Junmyeon!”

“Enough! This arguing serves no purpose, and I will not tolerate it one minute longer. I gave my word, that I would remain at your side as long as I drew breath. I would remain with you all, but, if at any time I should be become too much of a hindrance, I will step aside and allow you to continue without me. All I ask is that I be given the chance to prove myself.” 

Loudly, Minseok scoffs, running his fingers through his long hair. “Fine, there never was any talking to you once you’ve decided on something. Have it your way. But Jun, you have to see what a bad idea this is.”

Junmyeon smiles at that and tilts his head to side. “Yes, well, fortunately for me, I’m blind.”

The deafening silence is broken by the snicker that Chanyeol cannot suppress. He covers his mouth with his large hands, but he can’t hold the laughter back. 

Jongin locks gazes with him, and suddenly the younger man is giggling uncontrollably as well, elbow digging into Sehun’s ribs until the young King is laughing along with the other two. Junmyeon looks rather pleased with himself, while Minseok closes his eyes, one hand dragging down his face. 

“Really? Blind jokes? Is this what we’ve come to?” But he’s smiling too, and just like that, the bond that was threatening to break, is renewed.

  
  


================== LOADING

Using false names, they purchase tickets on the only running train to Rubrum. Luckily for them, there are very few other travelers on board. Even so, in order for them to limit their chances of being recognized, Junmyeon insists they remain in the cabin as much as possible. 

This leaves Chanyeol as the only one truly free to roam the train, since the chances of anyone even knowing he is a part of the royal retinue are slim to none. He uses the anonymity to his advantage, gleaning what information he can from his fellow passengers, either through idle conversation or outright eavesdropping. 

The morning of their third day on the train dawns cold and grey. The windowpanes are icy, and Chanyeol can see his breath forming clouds of mist in front of his face with every breath he exhales. As they’ve moved closer to the kingdom of Rubrum, the days have gotten shorter, while the nights have lengthened considerably. 

By evening they will have crossed over into enemy territory, and will lose virtually all contact with anyone back home. Jongdae has one operative embedded this deep; they know his name is Baekhyun, but they have no idea how to contact him. All they can do at this point is pray that the Astrals take pity on them and see fit to bless their fight.

For now, though, hunger is their only adversary. Gil is running low, and there are five mouths to feed. The train kitchens offer a toast and porridge option for those who find themselves short of funds, and Chanyeol collects coins from Junmyeon in order to fetch three servings. If they want to arrive at their destination with even a few coins in their pockets, they will need to share. 

Jongin, who has been a nervous ball of energy since they departed, begs to be allowed out, too. Whether it’s his incessant pestering, or his adorable pout that wins him the privilege is debatable, and he bounces out of the cabin with all the exuberance of a newborn baby chocobo. Several times, Chanyeol is forced to remind the blond that they are supposed to keeping a low profile. 

The woman at the lunch counter is quite taken with Jongin and his brilliant smile; so much so that she slips him a couple of muffins to go along with the minimalist breakfast they order. Spirits high, the pair make their way back through the train cars, headed for the sleeping compartments towards the rear. 

They don’t make it far before overhearing something that stops them cold. A pair of elderly gentlemen, dressed in thick overcoats and hats, are speaking in hushed tones, steaming mugs of coffee held under close to their faces.

“I tell you, I heard it on the radio last night. They say Prince Sehun is headed to Rubrum now! I don’t know how they got that information, but he must have a traitor in his circle.”

“That boy ain’t the Prince no more though, is he? King Regis passed on…”

Jongin takes a step backwards, colliding with Chanyeol’s tall frame. It takes every ounce of coordination he possesses just to keep the oatmeal bowls from overturning onto his jacket. 

“Shit, I’m sorry… I just. I need to go.” There’s no opportunity to offer up a response before Jongin tears away, in an obvious hurry to put as much distance between himself and the present situation as possible. 

Left staring after his friend, mouth open and arms full or breakfast, Chanyeol is at a loss for what to do. How he could have forgotten such an important detail he will never understand; it takes the idle of gossip of some random nobodies on a train to remind him that he’s still fucking this up, and badly.

He mutters a hasty apology at the counter lady, asking her to hold onto his order, and runs after Jongin. The blond has a good head start on him, already having put several cars between them, but the train is a straight line. Sooner or later he’ll catch up to him, if for no other reason but that Jongin will have nowhere left to go. 

“Jongin, wait! Stop, please!” They’ve almost reached the cargo cabin, where the supplies are stored, when Chanyeol manages to corner his friend. Using his height to his advantage, he reaches out and catches ahold of Jongin’s thin wrist, tugging hard enough to pull the ragged, fabric bracelet free, leaving a pale band of skin exposed. On that strip of bare skin is a series of straight lines, dark black and incriminating.

Gone is Jongin's normally cheerful, smiling face. In its place are the eyes of a frightened, nervous boy. He looks like he's on the verge of tears, or being sick, maybe both.

"It's just a tattoo! I swear, I don't even know why I got it. It doesn't mean anything." Jongin jerks the bracelet back down over the barcode stamped onto his skin, the one marking him as something other than human.

Chanyeol approaches his friend cautiously. It doesn't matter to him where Jongin comes from, in this universe or any other. People call him clumsy, but he can't be. Not now, not with this. 

"Jongin, it's ok. I know. I know."

"There's nothing to know! What are you even talking about?" The panic is setting in strong now, Chanyeol can see it. He has to stop this before it gets any bigger.

"I know that... that you're not from Ventos. I don't know how you got away from them, but it doesn't matter. Not to me, not to Junmyeon-hyung or Minseok-hyung. And especially not to Sehun." 

All the fight goes out of Jongin at the mention of the others' names. He crumples in on himself, shoulders falling as he turns away from Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, it's not just that I'm from Rubrum. It's not that I'm not Ventoan. I'm..." He trails off, soft voice breaking off into a sniffle. He wraps his bare arms around himself, fingers digging into his biceps. "I'm an MT. Not a human."

"I know," Chanyeol repeats. 

"Do you, though? Do you know what MT really stands for? People think it stands for Magitek unit, but it means we're EMPTY. Just a soulless, engineered piece of weaponry. No different than my gun, or Sehun's Engine Blade. The parts all move, but only because they were designed that way.”

"No, Jongin, that isn't true." Chanyeol steps forward and forcibly turns his friend around to face him. The sadness in those brown eyes is almost unbearable to stare into, but the taller man will do it if it will make Jongin feel any better. 

"You may have been born to become an MT, but that isn't who you are. You're my friend. You're Sehun's friend. We wouldn't be here without you. Hell, you've saved all our asses on more than one occasion. And you can be damn sure the Empire didn't design you to do that!"

Jongin looks at Chanyeol pleadingly. It's so obvious he wants desperately to believe the older's words, but he's afraid to.

“Please, Jongin. Give us a chance to prove it to you.”

  
  


================== LOADING

  
  


“Why would it matter to me where you were born? You’ve been my best friend since we were fifteen years old.”

Sehun’s normally composed and handsome face betrays his emotions; hurt, shame, anger. But not towards Jongin. Himself maybe, Rubrum and the Empire, certainly. 

“You realize this only makes us want to bring them down even more, right?” Minseok’s eyes have regained some of the icy determination missing from his gaze as of late. 

“You were just a kid, Jongin. What kind of fucking animals would try and turn a person into a killing machine? Tell me you at least took some of those sick bastards out when you escaped the Keep?”

“I… yes. I had to. If they had caught me, they would have terminated me, a failed experiment.” His voice is raspy from crying, cheeks puffy and eyes swollen.

Junmyeon reaches out, unseeing, hands seeking to comfort the boy he has watched grow into man, one that he loves and is proud to call a friend. “You’re here now, with us. You chose this life, but we also chose you. I trust you with my life, but more importantly, I trust you with my King’s life. Never doubt your value to us.”

Sehun stands on wobbly legs, and embraces Jongin tightly. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me this before. They will pay for ever hurting you, I promise you that.”

Sobbing, Jongin clutches Sehun like a lifeline. Chanyeol watches them from the doorway, knowing that he’s done this one thing right, if nothing else. Their purpose has never been more clear. The Empire must be brought down, for Jongin. For Junmyeon, for Yixing, and everyone else who’s suffered because of it. 

  
  
  


================== LOADING

  
  


Rubrum is nothing like they expected. The capital city, when they finally reach it, is deserted. No shops or businesses are open, it appears the people have either all fled or have been rounded up and moved someplace else. 

Each street corner they turn is dark and devoid of human life. Many of the storefronts show signs of looting; broken glass, and trampled goods litter the sidewalks. The whole place leaves the group with a heavy feeling of unease, and they try to move through it as quickly as they can. 

In the distance, Zegnatus Keep stands tall and foreboding, as though it knows they are coming and is waiting for them. More than once they find their path blocked, either by crumbling buildings or large, gaping holes in the streets. They’re forced to backtrack several times, and Chanyeol cannot help but feel as though they are being toyed with. 

The uneasiness only grows, when at last, hours later, they arrive at the gates to the Keep, only to find them ripped down, dead MT units lying unmoving all around. 

Chanyeol and the others feel the magic Sehun exudes flow through them, allowing them to arm themselves. Jongin sticks close by Junmyeon, pistols in hand and ready to defend the man if need be. No amount of training will make up for their advisor’s loss of sight, though he is determined to prove his usefulness to the group. 

The group is denied any opportunity to plan their next move, because just beyond the destroyed gates, a slithering sound invades their ears, followed by a malevolent hiss. Through the darkness, Chanyeol can make out what appears to be an enormous, hideous serpent, green scales covered in slash marks and bullet holes, oozing a viscous, black fluid that must be the beast’s blood. 

“Steady now,” Junmyeon whispers, the blue glow of his trident causing his still healing scars to appear almost purple. 

“Come on, you bastard. I’ll slice your Astrals damned head off.” Minseok is eager, glad to finally have a target for his rage. 

The snake-like demon coils it’s body, hisses once more and charges the group, and the battle for their lives begins.

================== LOADING

Exhaustion. The kind of weariness one feels deep down in their soul. Their journey through the Keep has been one dangerous battles after another, monsters and demons attacking them at every turn. Were it not for Junmyeon and his extensive knowledge of curative spells, Chanyeol is certain they would have all been dead long ago. 

None of them knows what has happened in this place, but it was definitely unpleasant. Jongin is of the opinion that this is the result of an experiment gone very wrong, the subjects gone haywire and turned on their masters. It’s not as though it’s an undeserved fate, but still, Chanyeol has to wonder what happened to the regular citizens. Did they fare any better than the scientists and ministers in the Keep? 

None of that matters though, because they’ve finally reached their destination. The large metal door that stood in their way, in the end, was opened with a single swipe of Jongin’s barcode tattoo against the reader. The blond gunman had smiled sheepishly when the others had all cheered for him, but it is evident he is happy to be able to contribute something in a way none of the others could.

Beyond the locked door, the Dawn shard waited, strange purplish light pulsing from within like a steady heartbeat. 

“Whoa, it’s beautiful,” Jongin breathes as he stares.

It doesn’t look beautiful to Chanyeol though, not at all. He wouldn’t call it evil, but there is a certain coldness and indifference that radiates from the chunk of glowing rock. It isn’t here to take sides; it exists only to serve a purpose. All Chanyeol knows is that he doesn’t want to be here, and that he wants his companions as far from the crystal as is humanly possible. 

“Remind me again what we’re doing here.”

“What is that supposed to mean? You know why we’re here!” Sehun stares at Chanyeol disbelieving. “The crystal is our only option. Without the Astrals help, we will never defeat Rubrum.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “Sehun, look around you. Doesn’t it look like these fucking people already defeated themselves? The Emperor is very likely demon food by now. They’re done.”

“You can’t know that. And I can’t take that chance. If we walk away now, without finishing this, I’ll be to blame if it all goes to shit. I’m the King, I’m responsible for all my people.”

Momentarily shocked into silence, all Chanyeol can do is stare blankly at his younger friend. Sehun has never referred to himself as the King before, even though they all know he is, has been since his father was killed during what should have been peaceful negotiations between the two warring nations. 

He remembers this part now. The details had grown hazy in his mind, but everything has come back to him now. Chanyeol reaches out to grab ahold of Sehun’s arm. “Then let’s find another way. Come on, please.” He can feel his emotions getting the better of him, as they usually do when he’s upset.

“I’m sorry, there is no other way. You know that.”

“No, Sehun,” Chanyeol is practically sobbing at this point, fingers tightly gripping the sleeve of his friends black coat. 

“Sehun, you can’t. You don’t know what that thing is going to do to you. Please, trust me, don’t go near it.”

He can’t let go, he won’t. Letting go means Sehun disappears. That fucking crystal swallows him up, and he disappears for ten years, only to come out the other side and have to sacrifice himself to save the world. Chanyeol should know, this game fucking broke him the first time he played it. He sat there on the floor of his apartment, in front of his big, fancy television, and bawled like a baby when he finished it.

Now somehow or other this game has become his goddamn life; it’s real, these people are real. They’re his friends, and he doesn’t want to see any of them die anymore. Not after Yixing. Fuck the Astrals, he won’t go through that again. 

In that moment, he makes his decision. Minseok knows what Chanyeol is going to do before he even moves. His eyes widen, his mouth opens wide to form a shout, a warning. He’s yelling and gesturing madly at Junmyeon, who is the closest to Chanyeol, desperately trying to get his attention. Only Junmyeon can’t see, he’ll never be able to see again, and that too, is all Chanyeol’s fault. He hadn’t been able to convince Junmyeon then, and the result is this. 

And so Chanyeol does the only thing he can think of to keep his friends safe. The tall young man lowers his shoulder, and knocks it into Sehun’s thin frame, sending him reeling. In the second it takes Jongin to reach out and steady his best friend, Chanyeol has already reached the crystal. Not hesitating, he squeezes his eyes shut and plunges his hand into the glowing, floating, piece of rock, and waits for the pain. 

It’s only when none comes that he dares to open his eyes. Wonder dawns on his expressive face when he realizes he is slowly disappearing, turning into glittering dust, the crystal taking his body from his wrist up, light inside pulsing as it greedily absorbs his form. Chanyeol turns back to look at his friends, sees their handsome faces all twisted into looks of grief and shock. He sees their mouths moving, but finds he can no longer hear their shouts. 

Jongin is on his knees, arms locked in front of his chest and tears streaming down his handsome face, while Junmyeon stands close by, not looking at him, but with one hand pressed against his temple, trying to make sense of what is happening through his hearing alone. Sehun is being held back by Minseok’s rigid arms, flailing and doing everything in his power to break free of his hyung’s hold, but the older man is immovable. His normally sweet mouth is set into a grim line, eyes hard and holding back a flood of emotions. As the eldest, he must keep them together, no matter what he’s feeling inside. 

“It’s ok,” Chanyeol calls back, and he hopes they can hear his words. “I couldn’t let it take you, They’ll help you, trust them.” And then he feels warmth, coming from within him this time, a slow building heat that banishes the cold of Zegnatus Keep from his very bones. He smiles at his companions, his friends, closes his eyes, and then feels no more. 

  
  


================== LOADING

  
  


“Chanyeol! Hyung, wake the fuck up!”

A stinging slap across his cheek brings him back to the land of the living. Blinking his eyes, Chanyeol tries to work himself into a sitting position, but his back is stiff and his shoulders ache. His mouth is dry and tacky, tongue swollen and sticking to the roof of his mouth, and he feels like he’s been trampled by a king behemoth.

“Just how much did you drink last night, you idiot?” 

“I didn’t drink,” Chanyeol manages to croak, voice coming out like that damn gigantoad they fought in Duscae. “Water, I need water.”

A light mocking laugh rings out from the kitchen, and then a bottle of cold water is being pressed into his hands. Strong arms pull his prone form upright, holding him steady while he gulps down the liquid. 

Feeling slightly refreshed and somewhat more human, Chanyeol shakes his head, soft curls bouncing from side to side with the movement. 

“Ugh, Hyung, you’re gross!” 

His clothes do feel sticky and hard against his skin. An overturned pot rests by his feet, its previous contents covering Chanyeol’s grey hoodie in dried noodles. He stares at the pot, wondering what it’s doing there, but it remains stubbornly silent. Stupid pot. 

“Hey, Chanyeol-hyung, are you alright?”

“My head hurts. The crystal… it must have done something to me.”

“What are you talking about? I’m calling Junmyeon-hyung.”

Chanyeol looks up at Sehun, eyes going wide, amber pools swimming in confusion. It’s Sehun staring down at him.  _ His  _ Sehun. The shy little kid who lived to dance. The one that grew up into a man they are all proud of. 

He extends his arms and grasps Sehun’s warm fingers, tugging him down next to him, right into the mess that was last night’s dinner. 

“Sehunnie, you’re really fucking here? It’s you, right? I’m home? We’re in Seoul, aren’t we?” He can’t stop babbling, and he knows he must sound like a fucking lunatic but he can’t help himself. 

“How long was I gone? Where are the others?”

The cautious stare he receives reminds him so much of the other Sehun, the boy who would be King, the one who lost everything but never stopped fighting. Chanyeol feels a pang of genuine pain at the thought of that boy and his friends never knowing what happened to Chanyeol. He prays they didn’t follow him into the crystal; that they finally got the ending they deserve, that his sacrifice was enough to break the cycle. 

“We’re all going to Minseok-hyung’s house, remember? He’s on a break.”

The taller man shakes his head dumbly, unable to recall those details. Tears form in his eyes, and his bottom lip trembles slightly. “The others?”

Sehun purses his mouth, eyes narrowing in worry. “They’re on their way already. Except Jongdae, he went straight there last night after we landed. Hyung, are you sure I can’t call someone? Your sister, maybe?”

No, Chanyeol can’t have that. Yoora is busy with her own things; she doesn’t need to be worried about him, right now. 

“I’m fine, I just missed you guys so much.”

“It’s been one night!” Sehun cries with a roll of his brown eyes. 

He hugs Sehun to him, buries his face in the crook of his younger member’s neck and breathes in deeply. “I know,” he whispers raggedly. “I’m sorry, I think I just had a nightmare, I’m sorry. I love you guys, all of you.”

Sehun isn’t one for putting his feelings on display, he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Chanyeol does, but he still hugs his hyung back, answers that he loves him, too. 

“I think I can let go now,” Chanyeol finally mumbles. 

“Ok, good. Can you please go take a fucking bath now, Hyung? You’re kinda disgusting.”

“Yeah, ok,” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean this shit up,” Sehun gestures at the mess on the floor around them. “You owe me, though!”

A part of him will always wonder about what he experienced that night. He’ll always wonder if there really are alternate versions of them, in some other time and place, but he will probably never know. Smiling as he walks away, Chanyeol only knows he is so glad to be here, home, with the ones who matter most to him. 

  
  
  


================== LOADING

  
  


“He’s never coming back, is he?”

“No, Sehun, I don’t think he is.” Junmyeon strokes the frames of his dark glasses thoughtfully. He never regained his sight; the glasses are for the comfort of others, so they won’t have to look upon his scarred face, even though Minseok has assured him a thousand times that he’s still the most handsome of them all. 

“He did it, though. He brought the Astrals down, we won the war.”

“Yeah, he did, fucking beanpole.” Minseok snuggles closer to Jongdae, kisses his sleeping husband’s temple softly.

“I miss him,” Jongin sighs. 

“Me too,” Sehun whispers as he removes his crown to run his fingers through his dark hair. “Me, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So when I saw this prompt, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. If anyone is familiar with FFXV, you’ll know I took some liberties with canon. I wanted Chanyeol’s experience to be both familiar, and completely alien to him at the same time.  
Just like my version of Chanyeol, FFVX was an adventure like no other for me, and the ending had me sobbing for days! That being said, I LOVE this game and the characters I based the boys on. They have a very special place in my heart, and I hope I did them even a modicum of justice.  
As always, questions and comments are more than welcome, and I promise to answer you all. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
